Conflict Resolution
by LiamShepley
Summary: One week before his house arrest, Shepard visits Ashley for a little closure. Let's just say sparks begin to fly. Set after ME2 events and right before ME3. Rated M for future.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction I've ever posted, so please be gentle. I want to thank scotiej and SmileWave for helping me with this story, I _really_ needed it. Especially scotiej because he gave many, many suggestions, advice, and read my story numerous times. So please go check his stories out, they're awesome Shepley fics (he may do others in the future of different things)!And please review if you liked it. Suggestions and constructive criticism are very welcome for I am always learning. Don't know if anyone's gonna read this but I'm happy with the way it came out :) This is probably already long so I'll stop and let you read! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bioware or any of its characters. (but I can still gush over their romance)

* * *

It had been a week after the defeat of the Collectors. Shepard was meandering through the crowds wrapped in an Alliance issue jacket with its hood up as to avoid attention.

The Citadel was overcrowded as people were gathering to make way back to their evacuated colonies. Spaceships were leaving and docking, people were brushing pass Shepard, not noticing him as if he was any other civilian. There were mostly humans rushing around at the time. As Shepard walked through the crowd, he finally found what he was looking for. He read the holographic sign posted high above his head:

**Tayseri Ward, Apartment Complex **

**Marine Living Quarters, Rooms 200-330**

Shepard was here for two reasons; His court appearance for house arrest due to his involvement in the destruction of a heavily populated Batarian colony. He was forced to make the choice to destroy a relay with an asteroid; on which the Batarian colony was located. He destroyed it since it was the only way to stop the Reapers' early arrival.

His second reason was to find Ashley Williams. Going against every Alliance regulation Shepard and Ashley had been secret lovers shortly before the destruction of the _Normandy SR1_, which was also the cause of his unexpected death. Only two weeks before he had confessed his love to her and Ashley returned those feelings, but that was two years ago, and a lot more happened since then.

Shepard died and was resurrected by the Lazarus Project. This project was conducted at high confidentiality under the human-survivalist group called Cerberus. Cerberus had spent two years and a fortune to bring back Shepard to investigate the disappearance of human colonies and eventually combat the Reaper threat. During that time he gathered old friends and new to help, all but one.

Ashley had sent a message after their quarrel on Horizon. She told Shepard how she felt about everything; his death, how she dealt with it, and said she couldn't lose Shepard a second time. Ashley's message gave him hope and motivated him to end the Collector threat. The completion of which, brought him here today. He wanted to see where his relationship with Ashley stood. He didn't want to think about what would happen if she wasn't ready for them to have a relationship, even though there was a big chance she wouldn't. Shepard would display a content facade if Ashley wanted to stay friends, but in his heart, he knew he needed more than that.

The sign had directed him to a surprisingly deserted corridor. He pulled his hood down as he started down the hallway. Tall standing windows arched all the way to the top of the ceiling.

Shepard wandered his gaze to the vibrant, illuminated Presidium through the windows. The hallway was about a story tall of an average apartment building. The floor was metal with a slightly different tint of brown than the usual silver or gray. All the doors were on the left side of the windows. It was as if Shepard was on earth. The holographic "sky" was darkened over the whole Citadel to make the illusion of clouds, day, and night. The imitation moonlight started to show through the windows, lighting up the desolate hallway. Shepard walked down the wide passageway toward Ashley's door.

Shepard had acquired Ashley's room number from contacting Admiral Anderson, his close friend in the Alliance. Anderson was glad to give him the information since he always seemed to know there was something special between the two. Shepard looked at his omni-tool for the time. It read: _7:03pm Standard Earth Time_.

Shepard got to Ashley's door at the end of the long corridor. It read _326_, displayed from a holographic sign on a wide metal door.

He took a deep breath as he eyed the thin 3-D white numbers. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, even after all this time. _Hi how are you?_ _What's up? I love you? Wow, I'm an idiot. I always think of the right things to say, to persuade or calm someone; even in the middle of a battle. Oh, but now I'm suddenly tongue tied. _

_Let's see... _Shepard crossed his arms, face in deep concentration. What could go wrong...

"_**Hey Ashley, it's been a while." Shepard nervously smiles as Ashley glares at him. **_

"_**BEEN a while?! You think Shepard! You randomly show up here, without any warning, and just burst right back into-"**_

_I'm going to stop that thought right there... _Flashes of Horizon flickered in the back of Shepard's mind. _I don't think it'll be __that__ bad. My nervousness is over complicating things. Should I start with just another Hey Ash? Or should I say her full name... I'm just going to knock, I'm sure I'll get my point across one way or another._ Shepard shook his head at himself.

He knocked on the metal door. He could feel a light flutter of anxiousness deep in his stomach as he waited for a sound. Moments later he heard the lock click.

_This is it._

The door opened to show Ashley in a black tank top and curve fitting jeans. Her hair was tied up in a loose fitting bun, strands of hair were laying on her temples, the rest tucked behind her ear.

_Whoa, she looks amazing_,Shepard thought.

Ashley's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Shepard.

"Shepard..." was all she could say.

"Hey Ash," Shepard said with a smile. "I know you weren't expecting me, but I wanted to see you. See how you were doing." '_How you were doing?' Don't make the same mistake on Horizon, stupid._

Ashley lifted her arms in disbelief as her eyes were still widened,"Yeah, I wasn't expecting you at all." Her hands landed on her thighs.

Shepard was calm and kept, but Ashley could tell he was a bit nervous.

_What is he doing here. I thought I wouldn't see him again. At least not this soon.._

Shepard kept his hands in his pockets as he waited for a second response. Ashley never expected him to even talk to her after she sent that message. Part of her was ecstatic to see him standing in front of her. The other part of her felt otherwise, unsure. She simply moved aside and nodded her head toward the main room, with a slight smile.

"Why don't you come in. I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." She stepped aside to let him through.

He nodded,"Thanks." _That could have gone worse._

He walked into a small living room. It was much like a loft studio or efficiency apartment. The ceiling was high, there was a small couch and chair in front of a small holographic TV mounted in the wall. The floor was a hard, tan, carpet. The kitchen was part of the room. There was a small bar with a sink, cabinets on top, a door on the far side of the room. Shepard guessed the bedroom, feeling the slight flutter in his stomach again.

Shepard started to take off his jacket as he looked over the room.

"Here, let me get that." Ashley said as she signaled Shepard to give her his jacket.

"Thanks Ash," Shepard said with a crooked smile.

Ashley threw a smile back and set it on a small book shelf by the door. At the sight of Shepard's toned bicep under his shirt sleeve, Ashley felt her heart flutter and her breath quicken. Determined to keep things strictly professional however, Ashley pushed those feelings back down and took a deep breath.

_This is already going to be hard._

She gestured for him to sit down.

Ashley was anticipating what Shepard was going to tell her. He sat on the small couch as Ashley sat in the chair next to him sitting up, crossing her fingers on her lap. Shepard leaned his elbows on his knees, his hands lazily holding together as he observed the room more.

"This is a nice place Ashley," he looked at her,"I assume Admiral Anderson is providing some successful missions for you? I heard you were promoted. Congratulations by the way, I'm so proud of you."Shepard nervously smiled at her.

Ashley took a small breath in,"Thanks. Well, some of my missions are crap but most of them are in the matter of saving hostages and busting various drug tracks. It's mainly mercenaries... It used to be the Collectors. You solved that problem though."

She couldn't help but look at him with a guilt stricken expression. She was starting to wish she would have never told him off on Horizon like she did. Seeing him alive, right in front of her, in her apartment, and them not being together just seemed... wrong in a way. Not natural. That was, unless he had moved on.

_He wouldn't. But, he's changed in the past years so... could he have? Please God no. Unless... he's happy._

She was guessing that was what he was here about. It was probably too late to shove him out the door and think their encounter never happened.

_Yeah, way too late._

"I had a lot of help," Shepard finally said, the last word piercing Ashley. "I couldn't have done it alone. And you know, getting promoted to Operations Chief isn't easy, especially what you've had to deal with. You've been through thick and thin but made it out." _Without me._

Ashley felt pride in Shepard's words and truly appreciated him telling her this. She was flattered. He always knew what to say to her.

"Thank you Shepard, really. That means a lot coming from you," she smiled.

Shepard continued,"Of course. I'm just stating the facts though. And Ash," _what am I doing?_ He leaned closer to her, his knees almost touching hers. Ashley quietly breathed in, not expecting what Shepard was going to do next. He cautiously put his hand on Ashley's.

He gave them a soft squeeze,"I couldn't have finished my mission without your message. I swear I would have gone crazy with worry, no closure, confusion, or just, so many other things. Ash I came here to see where we stood."

Ashley didn't know what to say. She knew that whatever happened, she wasn't ready to be in a relationship, even with Shepard. She was scarred from his death and it showed. She looked into his eyes still surprised.

_Why are you doing this to me Shepard? Why now?_

"Shepard I- I guess you want to know whether I'm ready. Ready for you? For us?" He simply nodded, she continued,"Well, the truth is, I'm not,"

_Shit, I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. Now she's uncomfortable._

"Shepard I wish I was, I really do. But, these two years, your death, and you coming back, it's a lot to take in. Emotionally, I'm not 100 percent there. I want to be all there when I'm ready, you know what I mean?" She watched him intently for his reaction.

Shepard's heart dropped but he curtly nodded and smiled,"I do. If you aren't ready Ash, you aren't ready. I can understand that," he chuckled,"I almost expected you to not even let me in." Ashley laughed uneasily.

"If you aren't ready, I'm willing to wait. However long you need." Shepard said in a serious tone. He meant what he said and Ashley knew it.

"Shepard...," Ashley said indecisively.

"Ash I know how it sounds but I'm being honest here. In the end, when everything comes down, I don't want to fight this battle alone."

"You're never alone Shepard, you know that," Ashley said in a sympathetic, reassuring tone.

"You know what I mean Ash. I need someone by my side. I need a base, a foundation. That's you. Something closer than a friendship. That person can only be you. You keep me grounded. You're the person I can go to vent, share my thoughts with. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings if I need to tell you something you need to know. And no matter how long it takes, I'm going to wait for you."

Ashley sighed,"You're sure Shepard? I'm not questioning you because I don't want you. It's just that what I went through in the past two years, in the end, it was completely worth it. We had something more than a simple crush or, should I even say it, a one night stand," she rolled her eyes with a smile and settled on his,"We had love." _had, not have, I wish I could say have_.

Shepard interjected,"To be honest Ash, I still do. Just as much as before." Ashley silently drew in a sharp breath knowing she felt the same. She hated not being able to embrace him. At least not yet. She noticed both of them had unconsciously leaned closer to each other.

As they were looking at each other, intensiveness started to build.

Part of her wanted to kiss him, the other part wanted to send Shepard on his way out the door. In the two years she was alone and mourning, there were so many nights she yearned for Shepard. Just for him to be there, sleeping next to her, holding her. She would have given anything for it and now he was sitting right in front of her, fully and emotionally exposed. She knew if she made a move, he wouldn't stop her. She was betting he was thinking the same thing. He'd be right too, she wouldn't stop him.

_Should I be doing this? _Ashley thought._ He's right here in front of me, what I've wanted all along._

As that last thought filtered through her mind, she suddenly felt his lips, barely noticing the swift move he made toward her. Shepard pressed lightly, cautiously. He felt like a monster.

_Okay I really shouldn't be doing this... but I want it so bad, _he thought.

Ashley had said she wasn't ready. He was waiting, almost hoping she would push, slap, or yell at him. She didn't. Ashley leaned in harder, unable to resist the temptation.

_Screw it. I love this man._

Their lips synchronized with each other. Ashley swiftly got up and climbed on Shepard's lap. She pushed his chest to the back of the sofa. They kissed each other harder.

Everything was escalating, and fast. Ashley knew where this was going but didn't want it to stop. The feeling of being wanted by Shepard wouldn't let her. She thought about the consequences for both of them since she knew she wasn't ready for their relationship.

_Damn the consequences._

* * *

**That's right Ashley, damn 'em! Please review and advise (if you want) for there will be moar...**

**p.s. If there are any mistakes, please PM me and I will edit, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright**** here's the chapter you've hopefully all been waiting for. Sorry for a couple days delay for something did come up. Okay, I'll let you read!**

* * *

Everything was escalating, and fast. Ashley knew where this was going but didn't want it to stop. The feeling of being wanted by Shepard wouldn't let her. She thought about the consequences for both of them since she knew she wasn't ready for their relationship.

_Damn the consequences._

She quickly tossed those thoughts aside, not wanting to think about it. They both were engrossed in each other, molding together.

Shepard started to kiss Ashley's neck, feeling a shiver vibrate through her body.

_God I love it when he does that._

Ashley breathed out a small whimper of pleasure. Shepard took it as a signal to go to the bedroom.

_I can't believe this is actually happening. I've been wanting, needing this for so long, _he thought.

He swiftly walked both of them to the Ashley's room, her legs wrapped around his waist. They got to the dark bedroom, the moon being the only light. They both kicked off their boots and Shepard held Ashley's back as he elegantly laid her down on the bed. He hovered over her as they continued to kiss.

Ashley started unbuckling Shepard's belt. She got the pants down halfway then took the rest off with her legs. Shepard took off Ashley's shirt, leaving her bra.

_My God she is gorgeous._

He kissed her neck, to the lobe of her collarbone, between her breasts, down to her bellybutton. He wanted to survey every inch of her. He slowly tugged her pants down, tracing her legs with his fingers as he did.

Ashley pulled his shirt to her and took it off with one swift movement. She ran her hands over his abs, feeling even more lust and pride. She moved her hands up to his smooth chest, then to the back of his neck.

Shepard started to peel her bra off. He unlatched it and slid the bra through her arms. Ashley shouldn't have felt vulnerable since Shepard had seen her fully exposed so many times before, but a small part of her was. However, those thoughts vanished as Shepard stared at her breasts in awe.

She smirked,"You're such a boob," and pulled him down into a raw kiss.

Shepard smiled and quietly whispered into her ear,"I love you. I _want _you."

He gently nibbled her earlobe and gazed into her eyes. It caught Ashley by surprise how sincere Shepard sounded given what they were in the middle of. And then the way he said that last part.. She almost wanted to cry but at the same time wanted to ravish him even more.

She slid her finger underneath the hem of Shepard's briefs, causing a low moan of pleasure deep in Shepard's throat. He attacked her neck as Ashley pulled his briefs down over his tight bottom. Tingles of arousal pulsed through her body as she felt Shepard on her.

Before Ashley could say or do anything, Shepard sat up and moved down to her underwear, peeling them off slowly as both their eyes locked in a loving grasp. He slowly came down to her mouth, passionately kissing her.

The whole night was filled with deep, fiery love making. The sensations and feelings were nothing they had felt before. It was almost overwhelming. After two years, Ashley and Shepard finally let out the passion that had been held inside them for so long.

Both fell asleep in the early morning, exhausted from their intense night. In the morning, at about 5:00 o'clock, Ashley opened her eyes to the faint sunlight piercing through a small crack in her white curtains. She hadn't felt more comfortable at that moment in her life. She opened her eyes wider, wiping the sleep from them. She hadn't gotten much sleep, but it was something she was used to, and just dealt with.

Right as she felt Shepard's arm lazily settled over her waste, their night before came into her mind. A putter of butterflies and pleasure arose in her stomach. But fear quickly crept at the edges of her brain, interrupting her happy recollection.

Ashley thought of what she'd have to say to Shepard, thinking that she would have to tell him to leave.

_What am I going to do? Does he know I can't do this? Even though every fiber of my being wants to?_

She hated the thought, but it was the reality. She closed her eyes and seriously thought of just leaving. But Ashley didn't cower out of anything, and she sure as hell wasn't going to start at this point. She slowly turned over and observed Shepard as he slept. He was usually the one to watch Ashley as they slept. It annoyed her sometimes but she secretly loved it. Ashley wanted to savor her last moments with him in bed.

She touched Shepard's face. Hard stubble had formed from his recently clean, smooth shaven face from the day before, how Ashley usually liked it. She lightly traced down his broad chin, down his neck, to his torso. The blanket was placed low but above his waist. Ashley's torso was bare as well, the blanket laying just at the curve of her hip over her curvaceous bottom. But she didn't go any farther, as to not wake him up. Ashley smiled at the thought. Shepard shifted his position and snuggled Ashley to him. He was still asleep but nearly had Ashley locked in his arms.

_Crap_.

Ashley wanted to be up before Shepard since she was already awake. She slowly uncoiled Shepard's arm up from under her.

_Damn, he's strong._

Ashley sat up and quickly stretched out the workout she had during her and Shepard's night before. She smiled as memories from their night filtered through her mind again...

_Ashley fell onto her pillow as Shepard did to his. They had both finished another incredible round of sex. Shepard was breathing heavily, more than Ashley._

"_Skipper, I was the one on top, how could you be more tired?"_

"_Ash, we've been going on for hours, I'm sorry if I'm a **tad** tired. I haven't had much practice in the past years as you know. I was kinda dead." Shepard smirked and rested his eyes. Ashley propped her head up with her hand, gazing at Shepard._

"_You still have an amazing touch if I do say so myself. You haven't changed a bit," she moved close to his ear whispering,"And neither have I."_

_Shepard opened his eyes to a mischievous smile displayed upon Ashley's face._

"_You're wicked, you know that?" Shepard pressed himself to Ashley, kissing her. Ashley smiled under all the kisses._

"_But I'll be on top this time." Shepard nearly growled, concluding their talking._

Ashley came back to the reality of her now lightened room. She sighed and thought maybe a warm shower would help her think, and hopefully not wake Shepard up. She got up and grabbed a change of clothes. Before going into the bathroom, she gazed at Shepard's face for a moment. He looked tranquil as he slept. It almost seemed as if he had a slight smile on his face. She didn't want this to end, she didn't want him to leave. A small pang of guilt swiftly led her to take a shower.

Ashley finished, putting on regular dress blues, similar to what she wore on the _Normandy SR1_. She put her hair in a kept bun, and entered the bedroom. Shepard was still sleeping, having turned over and allowing a thin streak of sunlight to shine on his bare back. Ashley wasn't sure if she should have woken him up.

She thought better of it and decided to make breakfast, putting off the inevitable anguish she would have to suffer through - not only her, but Shepard as well. She started it off with scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. A usual breakfast for an undoubtedly hungry man. She served up two plates and carried them both to the small dining room table. She set hers down first and right as she was setting Shepard's down, she saw him appear through her bedroom doorway. She quickly looked up, setting down the plate slowly. He had put on his clothes from the day before. Ashley straightened up, placing her hands on her thighs, not sure what to do with them.

"Hi," was all she could think to say.

"Hey," Shepard replied seductively with a big smile, obviously thinking of their night before.

He walked over and embraced her in his arms. He buried his head into her neck, and just held her. Ashley wrapped her arms around his muscled waist, cherishing the moment. Shepard pulled back, looking into Ashley's eyes.

"Thanks for making breakfast Ash," he said while sitting down.

"Oh, yeah, 'course."Ashley said, almost in a daze from the hug. She sat down watching Shepard eat his breakfast. She ate small bites, not really having an appetite. She was nervously waiting for him to finish. She was thinking of bringing it up right away, but thought better of it. She thought maybe Shepard would even bring it up himself. As Ashley thought, Shepard put down his fork beside his half finished plate. He put his hands on his knees and looked at Ashley. She noticed his gaze and put down her fork as well.

"Ash, I just wanted to say that last night...," he was almost at a loss for words,"It was special. Amazing."

He leaned forward as he gestured both hands to his chest,"But, I- I almost feel barbaric for even kissing you yesterday. I took advantage of you and if you want me to leave, go out that door and never come back, I wouldn't blame you. I'm sorry Ash."

Ashley took a deep breath. She decided to keep it cool,"Shepard," she started with a smirk,"you do know it takes two to tango."

He chuckled,"Yeah I know Ash. But you were vulnerable at that time. I just... wanted you so badly and didn't want to accept the reality. That doesn't justify what I did at all. I came here yesterday with the thought of you wanting me back, us getting back together. I never thought, well, didn't want to think about what would happen if you didn't. I knew I'd understand, but I just didn't want it to happen."

Ashley sighed,"It's not against the law to have desires. God knows I have them too,"Ashley leaned forward as well,"It's no lie that I want you. I've been wanting you back for two years Shepard. No one prepares how to react when the love of your life miraculously, suddenly, comes back after 2 years of being dead or unconscious. It shocked me when I saw you on Horizon and I had only barely got my head above the water from your death. I wouldn't have made it without my family, Anderson, and some of our closest friends. But I still need to get my head straight and recover. I can't simply jump into the relationship we had and start where we left off. I wish it was that easy, but it's not. And I don't really know what to say about last night. It really was special, and I'm not going to act like it didn't happen. But, I just can't see how it can continue. How _we_ can continue. Yet that is."

Shepard nodded his head, looking down at his hands. He furrowed his brow into a look of understanding. He looked back at Ashley.

"You aren't ready. I can understand that. I don't regret last night," an anguished smile appearing on his face, recalling the night before for a second. "I go into house arrest in about a week. But, like I said yesterday, I'm willing to wait for however long you need Ash. I'm not going to give us up. Whatever the Reapers throw at us next, I just hope you'll be by my side, us together or not."

"I will be. I promise," Ashley replied sincerely.

Shepard smiled and stood up from his chair. Ashley reciprocated the movement and they both hugged each other again.

"I love you Skipper."

"I love you too, Ash." He leaned down and pecked Ashley's cheek. She smiled, having the urge to kiss him, but held back knowing her 'urge' would ruin everything. They both walked to the door, knowing it was time for Shepard to depart. Shepard opened the door to the big hallway. The sun was shining brighter leaving a consistent pattern of shadows along the walkway from the metal binding of the humongous windows.

He looked at Ashley with another smile,"Ash, you think you could say hi to your sisters for me? I know it's sudden, but I know you're close to them and I just feel I'll be needing to get to know them in the future. Whether they hate me for some reason or not, I'd just like them to know I said hi at least."

Ashley didn't really expect Shepard to ask this of her, but she didn't mind.

"Of course Shepard."

"In that case, we'll talk later Williams," he threw her another smile and stepped out the doorway.

"Sir." Ashley replied with a smirk and nod. She watched Shepard turn and walk down the corridor. She closed the door and pushed her back against it. Ashley ran her mind through everything that had just happened. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the current tasks ahead of her. Instead of the nagging thought of Shepard in the back of her mind, it was a comforting thought. Knowing she had closure put her at ease. But when she was ready for Shepard, he'd better be ready for her. At that thought, a mischievous smile spread across Ashley's face as she walked to the dining table across the room.

* * *

**There it is, hope it was satisfying, hehe. Reviews****, constructive criticism, and suggestions are very welcome as I've said in the previous chapter. Thanks to all of you who followed, favorited, helped, and reviewed. It really does help :) ****I hope to write more stories in the future and even a sequel story post ME3 to this one, so please stay tuned! Thanks again.**


End file.
